


Finaltale

by AltairEgo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairEgo/pseuds/AltairEgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Frisk only had one more chance to make things right? What if everyone's strings were cut and they could act as they wanted in this last reset? Every alternate universe, Underfell, Underswap, Outertale, and more, hang in the balance, whatever happens now will be the end result. This is the FinalTale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FinalTale

Mushroom Dance

Mushroom Dance

Whatever could it mean...?

It means the world has reached its end.

In the remains of a forgotten world two children with immense determination are fighting. But what for? They both have achieved what they wanted? Or have they? Is there still that much unfinished business...children these days, quite interesting to say the least.

First Phase

In the void there is nothing, apart from those who created it. Two little insignificant specks, the slap of meat and harsh pounding sounds resonate throughout the shattered corpse of the world. "Give! Me! Back! The! Soul!" Once child threw the other to the ground ground in their fit of rage, only to pick them up again moments later beat them, toss them down, then repeat the process once again. They did not know why they were lashing out in actuality there was no point, neither one of them had a body, however beating the 'life' out of each other was their only true past time now.

"Hahahaha. Come on that all you got? You hit like a girl." Catching the opposing child's fist the one originally beating beaten and battered tossed their enemy to the ground with a single flip, jamming their fist into the stomach of their opponent. The child spit up blood, ruining their shirt, the only thing keeping them going at this point was their own determination. "Now that's how you hit someo-"

Their gloating was cut short by a foot rocketing into their jaw, their rival stumbled back to their feet and wiped their mouth of the blood. They tried to reach out for their enemy and give them another proper beating but to no avail, they were too tired. "You're the absolute worst," They mumbled. "I never thought I would have the capacity to hate something as much as I hate you, and I hate a lot of things."

"Hm, don't cry to me, its your fault the world is like it is." The voice echoed. "Who was the one who decided to ERASE the world? Oh it was you!" The other stayed silent, knowing the words to be true. Curiosity mixed with hatred, one force propelled decisions that should never occur on the basis of a whim as they did, 'Just to see what will happen?', 'Hatred for humanity?', who was really in charge of their actions, who was less at fault? It really did not matter, they were both there now, stuck, who cared anymore, well? Who does care more.

"I-I-I- need to go back." They stood up, wiping the mixture of tears and blood off onto their sleeve. The other child sat up, perhaps to offer a deal, but the other shook their head responding with a, "No!", before they could so much as utter a word. "You've had your way for far too long."

"I won't let you go back."

"You don't have much of a choice. I'm going back, and you're staying here!" A bright light pierced through the darkness, voices all in unison, resonating, singing, chanting. "I can't believe it." Ruins, snow, lava, an entire city, the void, and the reset screen. All they had to do what press the button and they could return to the world.

"No! I won't let you!" Being tackled away from the button just before they could press it left a sour taste in their mouth. The child reached for the RESET button still, stomping on the other's head. "You're not leaving! I'm not letting you go back, you're going to stay here with me in the hell that we've created!" They yanked at their archenemy's legs forcing them onto their pack then punted them as far away from the button as they could. "Or better," They smiled wide, now they could seek retribution. "See you later, partner." They spat.

"No! No! No! No! No No! Don't press-" They were gone. The whole world went blank.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thud! The hard ground and flowers. "Mh," They grunted as they picked themselves up off of the flower bed. Their head snapped to the left, then right. They sniffed the air, their was an actual smell for once other than the waft of blood. They ripped the flowers out of the ground, they were real, it was all actually real! "Haha, take that! I made it back!" They laughed triumphantly, then again and more.

They took a look down the long road knowing that in actuality this was but a mere fraction of what they would have to face, however they relished the chance to do things all over again. They looked down the path, towards the long road ahead, knowing that in actuality that it was only a mere fraction as to what they would face in the upcoming days. Though before their journey could start one order of business to be taken care of first, they turned back to the flowers and started digging, deeper, deeper, yet deeper still.

The skeleton had a strong grip on the blade annoying the person robbing the grave. The child groaned ripping the arm from the rest of the body along with the bits of the sweater. "Stupid bag of bones." They crushed the remains of the bony structure out of frustration, even thinking about it was enough to blind the child with anger for a few moments. "Damn sweater." They commented.

They stuff the knife into their pant's leg and stared down the path, they clenched their fist, for the first time in what seemed like forever they were worried. About their meager power, their future, and how things might end and- "No," They yelled. "I have the power to change whatever it is in my way! I'll do what they couldn't I'll bring everything to an end. But I need to stop talking so much." They mumbled.

The door led into another almost entirely empty room, similar to the last it had a patch of grass but the slight difference was the singular...smiling flower in the middle of it. "Howdy!" It boomed. "My name's Flowey, Flowey the flower." The child scoffed not wanting to engage in any shenanigans with their 'best friend', the flower had prided itself on calling itself that, hearing that every time only succeed in annoying them.

"Hey buddy," The youth was walking past them, not even paying attention to them. "Don't you know how to treat someone who's trying to be nice to you!?" Bullets popped outside of the flower all aiming for a singular entity. The child glanced back before dodging all of them in one side step. The flower was appaled at their speed. "Wait a second...your LV, its only one. I must be hallucinating." The flower concluded. "Just a fluke!"

Flowey attacked again, this time tendrils rose up out of the ground gripping the legs of the child. Their eyebrow raised. "Well this is new." They grabbed the knife out from underneath their pants leg and slashed through the tendrils, jumping back as more rose up. They danced all around the room sliding past every attack as if they were coming in slow motion, try as the flower might it could not hit its target.

"Ah!" The flower yelled out in frustration. "This isn't right. You're weak, how are you dodging me!?" It screeched, its face distorted in the middle of their speech, as the battle continued its anger rose, more and more whips fell farther away from their mark.

The human smiled. "That all you got?" They asked tilting their head. "I remember the first time we did this but you've never attacked me so fiercely until now. I remember how happy I was to see someone in this dark abyss and it was you, my 'best friend' showing me the ropes, but now," They smirked. "LOVE has nothing to do with my strength anymore, I'm so powerful that as I am now I may as well be god."

"You're toying with me?! Me!? I am this world's PRINCE!" A tendril smashed through the darkened stone, Flowey had never noticed how big, yet still finite, this room was. Maybe just maybe, this fight wasn't over yet. "Calm down Flowey." The tiny monster bit its tongue and but continued the assault on the human. "They think they've got the upper hand, I'll crush them, I swear I will!"

Flowey lashed out again, the human shook their head not really worried about any of the attacks, all they had to do was wait for someone. They kept jumping back. "More, more, more." The child dashed backwards into a wall gasping, they had run out of room to dodge. The tendrils were closing in on both sides. "I've got you know!" They conjoined on the spot smashing the walls. "You little pest, that'll teach you for-"

"Teach me what?" Flowey froze, he wasn't even able to turn around in time before being ripped out of the ground, all the tentacles fell limp. "Oh look at the mighty prince now." Their haughty speaking patterns were reminiscent of someone the flower had grown to know but for some reason they just could not peg down who it was. "If you know what's good for you you'll stay out of my way you stupid, little flower." They tossed the flower to the ground and continued on their walk.

Flowey gulped, what was this feeling? The flower had felt this only once before. "Ch-chara?" They wondered aloud. "I-s-s that you?" They stuttered over their words. "H-hey no hard feelings right? If you want to know, uh, I have a plan, I mean our plan! Heh, heh. We can destroy the world like we wanted, I'll help you I promise!" The defeated monster stated.

"Hm? Chara? Why would you call me that Asriel?"

He gulped again, not knowing what to think, was this person denying that they were Chara, or was it another one of their brother's bluffs? That monotonous voice, if Flowey could not distinguish who they were then none could. "Then who are you!? Answer me! You've got to be Chara or the other human, i-it doesn't make sense, you have to be one of them! Answer me damn it!"

"Are you ordering me? Me? Of all people in the underground, you're ordering me? Now that's a laugh right there Asriel. Well if you want to try to distinguish who I am so badly, maybe this will help." Upon hearing the Flower's command, they moved the bangs covering their eyes and opened them from their half-open, half-closed state they were always in, showing their sickening eye color.

The flower's entire body pulsated with the same feeling, seeing what they had done the person smiled, sending more shivers throughout the tiny monster. It burrowed back into the ground, ready to run if necessary. "Ok I get it now. You're Frisk right? I-if you were Chara you would have killed me already? You've had plenty of chances this entire fight."

"Would Chara have killed you?" They asked tossing their knife from one hand to the other. "How do you know I'm not Frisk and I just wanted to mess with you so that I could see something new? Or say that maybe you're right? Maybe I am Chara, but think about this for a moment, maybe I'm just playing the long con so that I can toy with you then dash away all hopes that your old friend was revived."

"B-but there's no way that Frisk could have copied Chara's creepy face that perfectly. F-frisk isn't that type of person. I-I know that?"

"Do you really?" They asked, flashing their creepy smile again. "If you really know who I am then guess, by my estimations Toriel's going to be here in the next thirty seconds so you better make it fast, cause after that who knows what I might do if you guess wrong." The Flower racked its mind for all the subtle hints that they knew about Frisk and Chara, but this human, no they couldn't be called that, this being before them was replicating them both perfectly and switching their mannerism on a whim alone. "Ten seconds left."

"Y-you're Chara! There's no way that Frisk would mess around with me this much. They wouldn't threaten my life, they'd just spare me." Flowey chuckled, but he did not know if he should be glad about being right or not. If Chara was not on their side then they had to be against them, but even so there was still this nagging feeling in them. "So am I right or am I right?"

The child tilted their head. No words came out. "What kind of answer is that! Tell me who you are!" The flower's voice distorted again. "Stop moking me! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

A fire ball tore across the room, homing in on the flower. The entire patch of grass was ignited the only thing left was a few cinders. "What a pitiful creature torturing such a poor, innocent youth." The woman stepped through the door way revealing herself to the human. "Hello there," She said. "My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of these ruins. And you are...oh my a human. Ahem," She coughed twice, pulling back the regal tone in her voice. "Would you please come with me?"

The goat woman flew through the door leading to the rest of the ruins. The child took a short gander back to the grass wondering if Flowey had enough time to escape or dodge, then they shrugged, it really did not matter. No matter what timeline, or what universe the flower inhabited they were always more of an annoyance than anything, if they were dead then good riddance.

The youngster followed Toriel through the door and into the enclosed pink area. "You see here?" She pointed to the ground, there were six tiles on the ground. "There are a lot of puzzles on here in the underground but do not worry I will guide and help you." She walked over four of the tiles then pulled the lever, opening the door to the next portion of the ruins.

"I really don't need your help." They mumbled.

"Now how about we try this." She said, ushering towards yet another room. "This dummy here, I think it would be efficient if I told you how the underground actually worked. A lot of things are decided by fights down here but they do not need to be handled in such barbaric manners, in the middle of a fight you should strike up a friendly conversation. Would you mind trying on this dummy?"

They shrugged, continuing on this mind numbing path was the only way that they could continue, for now. The room darkened, a green field formed around the dummy and the human, sound effects filled their ear. A set of options appeared in their mind, FIGHT, MERCY, ACT, and ITEMS, these were the course of actions that they would decide upon. Their HP 20, their LOVE one.

"This fight shouldn't be too hard." They leaned in close towards the dummy, whispering. The dummy began to shake violently, but it had no where to go, so it was forced to sit through the human's words. "And that's why you can't always walk your dog on rainy evenings." The human finished. The dummy slumped, whatever was in it was now gone.

"Good, good." She clapped. "Follow me now." The human sighed and followed. "Now I want you to-huh?" The human had already flipped the switches and was standing next to Toriel again. "My you're quite the fast learner aren't you?" She ruffled the child's hair, they looked down to keep her from seeing their smile. They returned to their walk, the woman sped ahead a bit, thee child with their small legs fell behind.

As they approached Toriel they were stopped short by a small frog appearing out of almost nowhere. The child raised an eyebrow at the small creature, not too worried about what it could do. Their were a plethora of options as to how they could handle the situation but there was one far more fun route that could be taken. This frog would be given MERCY, however... "Toriel!" They called.

The figure ripped through the field glaring down with such a malice that could only be compared with the anger of a demon itself. The creature, flustered, fled the world returned to normal and the woman groaned. "I was going to let you try this puzzle alone but after that I don't want to put you anymore unnecessary stress." Well at least not yet at least. "Take hold of my hand."

The human looked down again, this warmth, they knew it too well, among other things. The grainy feel of dust not being in their hand was nice. She escorted them across the field of spike and to the other side of the room within a few seconds. Now all they had to do was steel their nerves. "My child," Here it comes. "I would like you to-" No, let's try something different here. They raced past the woman. "Goodness wait! Come back!" She pleaded.

"Hahaha, no way I'm letting you just leave me behind this time." Toriel actually struggled to keep up with the child, for some reason it was if a burst of vigor had shot through them and now they seemed as if they had downed an entire gallon of sea tea. At the other side of the room the child clutched their side, the ruins' caretaker fell to her knees.

"Well I suppose that independence is not something that I should worry about for now. Though," She coughed twice regaining her composure. "I must say that it was extremely dangerous for you to do something of the sort, you could have gotten hurt or scraped your knee." The human rolled their eyes, thankfully their mother could not see this. "Aside from that I am glad, but now I must ask you something else. You see, I have a few errands to run, so I'll need you to stay here."

"Here we go again." They thought to themselves. "Well I'll let you think that I'm staying here at least." The child nodded and the woman smiled. She rushed out of the room and into the next one, trying to make it to eh grocery store as soon as possible. Once she was out of ear shot the child, made it through as well. "Now," They began, let's see if anything's actually different this time around."

Hey I know people hate to read this but if you don't mind could you leave some helpful advice in the reviews. Also if you also don't mind keep reading I promise things will ramp up and that you'll definitely enjoy yourself.


	2. God's Messagener

"Hm." The child meandered through the next room checking for any other beings, as per usual the same Froggit who they had told on was there. The creature tried to ribbit some words to them but ultimately whatever they were saying fell on deaf ears. They walked into the next room stuffing their pockets full of candy for just in case something went wrong and one of the other monsters managed to almost kill them.

The pinched their chin in thought, "Toriel should be the only being who's even slightly a challenge here, I'll just save these candies and the butterscotch pie for, him." They said angrily and fearful. Their were chills trailing down their spine all at the same time, even though possibly their greatest enemy had been defeated once before, their was something that just couldn't be washed away from that fight. "Ha," They laughed. "I don't know why I'm so worried its not like he can remember anything, all he's ever done is talk about anomalies and other junk but whatever. I'll deal with him if need be, heh, I think that those sickos might even enjoy it."

Leaving the room the child tore down the path of red leaves and tried to go to the next room. The little hops of the Froggit caught up to the child, it pulled hard on their leg slowing them down some, the child glared back at the creature, immobilizing it with their glare alone. "You're almost as scary as Toriel," It whimpered. "B-but please I'm sorry for being annoying but can you just listen to me for now?"

They shrugged, thinking what could the harm be, this was new at least. The youth sat in the leaves crinkling them as they sat and listened. The Froggit cleared its raspy voice and began to speak hoping to not trip over their words lest they anger the human. "I-I- simply wish to ask that you try to show mercy to some of the creatures in the underground. We've been so hopeless for some time please, show some-" The child grabbed the frog by the throat and tossed them away.

The human cornered the poor monster, jamming the knife into the wall just behind them. It froze again, the frog was wrong Toriel's glare had no comparison to this child's, the feeling, it was true oppression. The toad closed its eyes, feeling that the end would never come. "You wasted my time to tell me the same old talk again, the least you could do was vary your speech. Hm but," The stated. "I'll think about it. Though if you know what's good for you you'll come back with some new lines."

Carrying on with their journey the child glanced back at the frog a last time, it waved to them and croaked. "Thank you human, you'll go on to do great things, I know it." They dark brown haired child shook their head, those words really didn't have meaning anymore. What needed to be done, would be done, nothing more nothing less, though maybe it would have been better to murder the frog.

The stopped in their tracks and though but they stopped the train before it got too far. "No I need everyone's love if I want to succeed. No killing anyone, well...at least not yet." They finished their mind wandering back to a particular skeleton, standing in that room all over again. Their skin crawled, they could feel their skin being singed and burned, skewered and flayed, all over again. They rubbed their arms all over, for some strange reason they wanted that fight again but, sighed at the prospect of having to.

In the next room sat the same rock, they kicked it over the pressure plate and kept walking. Their phone rang, they ignored the call from their mother and continued. They checked of their shoulder, small whimpers could be heard. A flying monster with wings cried on the ground, the human approached them. It yelped in fear and leaped away. "I suppose that whatever that was was a form of mercy."

Through the room of the shattering ceiling, they tripped, for a moment they actually feared for their life, but then laughed seconds later. "How foolish of me, even if I die I can just reset. It really doesn't matter. They climbed back up traveled into the room with that damned annoying rock. Why had such an annoying being been created in the first place?

"Oh hi Darlin'." It spoke. "You want me to move." They nodded their head trying to contain the anger that had been accumulated from all their previous interactions. The child pointed to another spot. "You want me to move more?" They nodded again. "Well sure." It moved to the exact spot needed but exactly as predicted the rock moved. "What's the matter-" The child picked up the rock and tossed it into the water, filling them with determination.

Now then came one of their favorite parts of the ruins. A ghost laid down on the ground, zzzzz, they tried to pretend that they were asleep. The tiny person rested their body next to them. The ghost fidgeted somewhat but stopped immediately when the child looked at them again. "So...how are you today?"

A plethora of thoughts were running through their heads as what to do but the only thing they did was lie still. For some reason it felt good, being garbage for a while. He kept trying to think of something to say who knows what could happen if he was overly rude to this person. "So uh human," He managed to choke out. "You are a human right?" They nodded. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk for a little while."

"Why? You want to talk to me?" He sounded surprised. "I'm not very interesting to be honest."

They shrugged and rolled over. "I just like hearing people talk, each new line is like a script gaining a new bit of dialogue that could drastically alter something. Who knows, maybe you could tell me something that could unlock the secrets to the universe? Or maybe, I can tell you something." This was their true intention. They smiled. "How about we start of easy, about our family and stuff."

"I wouldn't exactly call that easy."

"I'll start and show you. Ahem," They coughed twice. Napstablook waited with anticipation. "I don't have any."

The ghost deadpanned at their response, but at least they had made an attempt, unlike him. Ok, um...I had a sister and another cousin of mine just left actually. They seemed pretty mad about something. My sister..." He frowned. "I really don't want to get into it, sorry." They sighed, yet another dead end on making anything interesting, maybe it would be better to- "But there is one thing I know...she's enjoying herself. I just have this feeling but then again it was pretty selfish what she did."

"Oh," They propped themselves up on their elbows and rolled closer to Napstablook who didn't even notice. "Keep going, there has to be more."

The ghost sniffled. "I was pretty broken up, I was all alone to take care of a entire snail farm. There's a hairy guy who shows up like once a month still to this date, then there's some other weird guy too. I can never remember his face." They sighed. "I just hope they're safe. I hope they come back to visit."

"Haha," The child snickered. "Hey you wanna know something?" The young artist glanced at the human. "You ever head of Mettaon? There's a rumor going around, not many people know about it so you have to keep this secret to yourself alright?" They leaned in closer. "I've heard trough the grapevine that Mettaton is actually a ghost in a shell. You ever noticed how there's no other robots, well other than the Royal Scientist being too incompetent, it truth they need a vessel to control them."

"Wha!?" He jumped up and floated away somewhat. His sister was Mettaton? Maybe now he could go see him and talk, they could finally be a family again.

"But," The child followed up. "I've heard that they actually detest where they've come from. Mettaton's abandoned all those people close to them to chase after some selfish dream. On a few forums on UnderNet you can see Mettaton's typing about their brother, they called them pathetic, weak, cowardly, they expressed how happy they were to get away from such a dull loser. It goes on and on thou-"

"Stop!" The rapper yelled. "Y-y-you can't just dump all this information on me, how do I know that you're telling the truth. You're a human who just got to the underground how can you-"

"What if I told you that I wasn't just some other human?" His speech stopped immediately. "What if I told you that I had been blessed with the power of God himself? Would you believe me then or," The room chilled. "Do I need to demonstrate the strength that resides in this tiny body?"

"I-I-"

"Kidding." A pure innocent smile grazed their face, the once constrictive feeling binding Napstablook's soul loosened. All the malice left in an instant, something very bad was going to happen if they stayed here any longer. Now tired of interacting with this human he tried to flee, but a few more words reached his ears before he could do so. "Take my advice, you should go search for the truth or you'll regret if for the rest of your life."

They were gone. The child patted their hands satisfied with a bit of their work. "That should make for an interesting show later, next on the to do list." The words on the board read: Spider Bake Sale. Multiple webs dotted the room tons of spiders were moving left and right making as many pastries and glasses of spiders as they could. Such hard work would go to waste soon.

With the depressingly meager amount of gold they had the adolescent bought a doughnut and left the room with the same speed of their arrival. But then a thought occurred, "You know, its hard to remember that you are the equivalent of God sometimes." , but then again where would be the fun in simply doing that. A shadow loomed over the hardworking spiders, hundreds of tiny voices were all snuffed at once. Each web was slashed to pieces.

The child sighed, they didn't feel too pleased, there was nothing crawling on their back. "At the very least I can look forward to Muffet blowing a gasket when I get their eventually. Maybe the fight will actually be interesting for once. I think I'm done here, guess I'll get going to Mom's now." The walk did not take too long, the simple puzzles were completed with little to no effort. "Maybe I can convince sans to teach me how to teleport in this timeline. It would sure as heck would be easier thank walking."

"My goodness where could they be?" The Ruin's Caretaker rushed out of the house, reaching for her cellphone as she ran. "Please pick up...my child?" The child waved to their mother. "How did you make it here? I mean, there's not a single scratch on you, impressive to say the least." She ushered the child towards the old home, they rounded the large barren tree and stepped over the leaves.

The same old, smell. Butterscotch pie, they didn't bother to listen to her speak. They simply walked towards their room again. They let the woman pat their head as she always did, she walked away. They entered the room and covered themselves up in the sheets, they closed their eyes and expected sleep to embrace them within seconds.

They tossed, turned, switched positions, even tried sleeping on the floor but nothing did the trick. They just couldn't get comfortable in this room with other people's toys, shoes, and clothing. They stared up to the ceiling, "Maybe its because I didn't actually have to try to make my way through this place." They shot out of the bed and the dark room, the opened the door to the hallway and trotted towards the kitchen. They whisked past the giant chair and roaring fire and slipped down the hall.

Toriel lit the fire with her magic and opened up her cookbook, she readjusted her glasses and skimmed over the lines. It had been quite some time since the last child had fallen, she wanted to make sure that she got it right. "Now I'll need a small cup of butter- ah!" The former queen jumped back in surprise, the child had been so silent.

"My goodness." She coughed clutching her chest. "Why are you in here dear? Didn't you just go to sleep." They shook their head, no, they neared the stove and pointed to the flame. "That, oh, I created it? I know a little bit of fire magic, the new stoves these days can make flames by themselves but I prefer this method." She stated sparking another flame.

The child pointed to themself. Toriel raised any eyebrow, what could they possibly want, then they pointed to the flame. "You want to learn how to do this?" They nodded. "Well," She thought. "What could be the harm in teaching them how to use fire magic, it was not like they were going to be leaving her, nor would they use it for bad reasons, but then again, hm. What is this feeling, probably nothing." She smiled. "Sure my dear, I'll teach you now."

Toriel pulled over a chair and positioned the child over the stove. "Let's start off with you trying to create a small fire. Focus your mind on, imagine the single hottest thing you know, then thing imagine that you're being engulfed by it. Move all that heat, onto a single point on your body, for easiness move it all to your pointer finger." They nodded.

The child repeated all the steps in their mind. Toriel noticed how their entire body seemed to go lose all its movement in an instant, it was almost as if they were a corpse. Their eyes snapped open and they pointed towards the stove, but the flame didn't follow. They held out their hand, wondering what had gone wrong, and they tried again. With each attempt their anger rose. "Its alright if you can't do it, no one's good at it on their first time."

She reached out to them, she immediately pulled back, a fire sparked around the child. She reeled from the intensity, the kitchen was ablaze from the heat. The child laughed, even though the smell of their skin caked the room in an audacious order they continued to laughed. Power, finally more power. "Stop!" She pleaded. "You need to stop, you're going to kill yourself! Please!" Toriel grabbed hold of them. "You need to stop, please I don't want to lose you again!"

They glanced down, noticing their mother bearing the flames with them, they child frowned. "Again?" They looked at the room, they had the power but not the control what would be the point if they couldn't properly control themselves. They stopped concentrating, the embers in the room slowly subsided. Toriel heaved and wheezed. She held the child close.

She kissed their forehead. "I'm so happy, I thought that I had lost you." The child looked her back in the eyes, they tilted their head in confusion. "What is it?" They told Toriel that she said she was afraid of losing them again. As far as she knew they had just met. "Well um," She was flustered. They asked if they were just a replacement for someone else. "Where would you get that ridiculous idea from?" The shoes in their room made them think so. "That's simply because, how did you...where are you getting all this information from why are you inferring all this?"

Pulling Toriel's arm off of their body the child turned and told her that they were sorry for causing trouble, they told here they were tired and returned to their room. "How asinine," They rolled into the bed again. "I can't spend hours on end trying to get people to do what I want." They grunted and forced their head into their pillow. Sleep finally overtaking them.

~Meadow~

"Come on keep up *****."

"I'm trying ******. I'm only a human you know."

"Come on that's no excuse." They said pulling their friend up to the hillside. "Let's go over there next."

They sighed and followed after. "Where do you get all that energy from?"

"Why am I seeing this?" They asked. It was there dream, they just didn't know why. They had seen this scene in a variety of ways far too many times now. They wanted to try and actually get some sleep. "Maybe I can just force myself awake." They tried doing so, but they were still there in that meadow, watching the two people they knew too well play. "Well that's not working, maybe if I shock myself awake I can-"

The moment they opened their eyes the two children were in front of them. Their eyes blank, they squinted their sockets, the blackness in their eyes oozed down. They grabbed hold of the person and shoved them towards the ground, one brandished a knife, the other bared their fangs, prepared to bite down. The more they struggled the stronger the children seemed to get. "Let go of me you freaks!"

"Well that's not nice *****. What do you think we should do this person ******?"

"I say we split their belly open?"

"How about we tear out their eyes and the rest of their organs?"

"Both?"

"Both?"

"Both." They said in unison.

"Get away from me! Stop, let me go." They stabbed them, bit them, and followed up with the other atrocities that they had promised to do to their body. They sliced open their stomach and ripped them apart from the inside out, their eyes were gone seconds later. "No," They whimpered. "Why is this happening? I can't be dying, RESET, let me RESET!" But no button appeared before them.

Their teeth chattered, tears streaked down their face, they were going to die again, right after they had achieved freedom after so long. The pain overtook all other senses, their mind was blank. The only thing that continually came to their mind was the splotch and, disgusting rip of muscles. They could hear someone laughing erratically. "Can't believe you died already. After all that talk of being a God, you're gonna die like some little piss ant to children no less, pathetic. I knew the other one would have been better."

"Shut up."

"Oh look at this?" Their voice glitched. "Do you still have some DETERMINATION left in you?" Their voice wavered going in and out. "Come on now show me what good it is?"

"It's more than anyone else ever could have!" The shackles constricting their mind broke, they snatched the knife form the children and slaughtered them. "I am DETERMINATION! I am God!"

They figure clapped. The dream scape fell apart, the meadow shattering and falling into the void of the world. The child and the other being floated. "I was beginning to think that maybe you weren't serious about your job. I mean the things you did maybe ruffle a few feathers but nothing more to be honest, we need more."

"Who's this we? The only person I answer to is myself."

"Well for now." They continued. "But hey you don't need to know that much right now."

"What?" The child raised their voice. "You're keeping something from me? Who do you think you are? I don't think you register enough on any radar to think that you can get off not telling me anything. Did the whole I'm God thing fly right over that head of yours."

"You can say that as much as you want but it really doesn't have meaning to me, to me your just some peon, like I told you before." That was the last time the person would get to speak to them in such a condescending tone. They charged ready to strike. "Oh boy." The being lazily threw out their hand suspending the child in air. "Calm down, I'm the one trying to help you, and besides." They gripped their fist. A single point of HP draining from the child with each second. "I'm way too strong for someone like you to fight."

They released the child, too much longer and they would have to run back to a SAVE, and their wasn't much time for that right now. "I just came to give you a little message is all." They coughed twice. "The power you've been looking for while soon appear, so charge forward and never fear, for in the coming days you will meet a great challenge, defeat them and the universe will be yours to manage. That cut and clear enough for you kid?"

"I'd have to be awfully stupid not to understand your words."

"Good." They snapped their fingers. "You can go ahead and wake up now."

Their view darkened, they could see the light in their room slowly forming. "Hey," They whispered. "Who the hell are you anyway, pretty sure I've never seen you before."

"Oh," They pulled down their hood revealing, the ugly blue streaks on their face. "Just an error." They replied. "Don't worry too much about me."

Make Sure you come back next week for the update!


	3. Farewell Ruins

**Farewell Ruins**

Their eyes snapped open. They glanced from side to side observing the room they woke in. The child pulled up their shirt, and checked their body, no scars anywhere. The only thing there was a phantom pain from where they had been stabbed, and their eyes, they sighed of relief. "That dream..." The child wondered. "Was too lifelike." They said through clenched teeth. "And that other person, that error, they called themselves, what's their game." The youngster shook their head and jumped out of bed.

It was the next morning, or at the very least what they assumed was morning. They sniffed the air, food? Their mouth watered, their nose traced the scent and there it was. Pie! It looked so good, but they knew they couldn't eat it yet, it was, aside from the noodles uncooked, the strongest healing item in the game. They found a little pouch in one of the drawers and placed it inside for later. "Mom should be in the living room right about now."

"How do I keep getting all these tears in my dress. Gah!" They tilted their head then nodded, the child smiled they had never heard her say that before. What new dialogue could Toriel provide for them? Maybe she wasn't such a lost cause after all.

"Maybe I should stop to smell these roses." They snickered, the youth threw open the door slightly messing up their clothes as they did so. They childishly rubbed their eyes with the sleeve of their sweater as they entered the living room.

"My, my you're up already." She said smiling wide as usual. She was reading that same book about snail's, her dress was patched being patched up. They stared at it for a while, during the time doing so she must have noticed. The queen patted their head and ruffled their hair, the child felt sick. "Don't worry your head over this. Would you like to learn some snail facts?"

Internally they shrugged, but on the outside they clapped, like this was a question they never got asked. In all the timelines this was one of the few where they actually stayed long enough to listen. Toriel read to them, telling me all about garden snails, underwater snails, and even a new breed that she had accidentally created with fire magic they sat there for hours, her filling their head with facts. "Did you enjoy that?"

The child nodded. _The child spoke to Toriel_ _._ "Yes?" _They asked if Toriel would ever lie to them._ "Why dear of course I wouldn't lie to you." _They wondered if she was really telling the truth, and if she could answer them one question._ "Anything." She smiled. **_Let's test that._** _They said they had a dream last night, about two children, one wasn't too important but the other one was a human._

Toriel gulped. _The human had dark brown hair, piercing eyes, and they were with someone who looked a little similar to Toriel._ "That's enough. Your dream was nothing more than that, a dream." She assured them but the child kept going, she wasn't going to dodge them this time." _They said their Chara. They said that Chara killed them and that they don't know what for._ She froze and shuddered. They _think they may just have to leave and find out who they are._ "Stay here." She ordered.

Toriel raced out of the room and towards the flight of stairs. "Now this is interesting." They shot up and chased after her. "Oh Mom what's going on in that head of yours right now? Are you afraid of something?" She hadn't stopped she wasn't waiting to try to lecture the child out of leaving, she kept running and running. "Now way, you wouldn't."

The adolescent skidded around the corner to see Toriel preparing a massive fireball. "No one is going to leave again."

"Oh no you don't." They focused and recited the instructions their mother had told them before. Their entire body ignited but through the pain they threw a bolt of fire equaling Toriel's in mass. They two colliding fireballs fizzled one another out. Toriel pulled her hand back and watched the smoking child. Her gaze darkened. "You really are a quick learner aren't you? You would have had a happy life here but you're so determined to leave that you can't even see that."

_They told Toriel how they would feel about being confined in these small ruins._ "If an entire world of faces had gotten tiring think about how I would feel being stuck here." They groaned to themselves. _They asked Toriel to stand aside._ However we all know how this conga dance goes. **_Then I guess I'll have to make you._**

The battle began. Toriel stuck first at the ground, the child's hear resonated with fear at this prospect, the only person capable of doing this so far was sans. "Mom's serious about this. She's really going to force me." Toriel held her hand up ready to attack again, she was not going to let his human through, no matter what happened. "I need to be careful, I might just kill her on accident."

It was the child's turn. They sprinted towards Toriel expecting to send her HP spiraling down to end the fight quickly but she dodged on their initial strike, they jumped backwards and help up their weapon in defense. Toriel used two of her fingers, a ring of fire materialized around the human, seconds late the ground was set ablaze, hitting singing them.

"Toriel..."They muttered. "You're starting to make me really angry." Their head snapped up, their eyes shining with an unusual red tint. "Know your place!" Fire made arms reached out for the child, they pirouette flipped over the arms aiming to strike Toriel. They slashed at thin air. Their mother clamped down on their hand hoping to keep them from using their only means of attacking, but she was mistaken.

Igniting another fireball in their other hand, they reached for the humanoid goat's face, not having much time to react she blocked the attack creating a cloud of smoke all around them. The left arm of her dress was burned to cinders. The child was on the ground heaving and huffing. Their HP had gone down to only five, there was no way they would continue fighting with their meager health.

"Now go back upstairs." She commanded. "If we try to compare our HP with one another I believe that you know it is fairly obvious who the clear winner is here." They gritted their teeth, it was scary how right she was. Only one option left. They child cried. Toriel was shocked had she gone too far? She had wanted to stop them but this was far too much. "My dear," She crouched down next to them. "Shh. Shh," She tried her best to calm the child. "Its alright now I know what's best all we have to do is-"

The child raised their arm ready to strike through Toriel, quickly noticing what they were preparing to do she pushed them away and drained the remaining health they had left. The child's soul floated out of their body, the queen covered her mouth at what she had done. Her child's eyes were wide and white like the know outside the door to the ruins. "I'm sorry my child." She picked up their body and walked.

"You will regret this." The world went dark.

Their eyes snapped open. They glanced from side to side observing the room they woke in. The child pulled up their shirt, and checked their body, no scars anywhere. The only thing there was a phantom pain from where they had been burned "That woman." The child grinded their teeth in anger, she had really done it. "Never thought you had it in you to kill me on purpose mother. Hahahaha! This is what I've been looking for."

The child jumped out of their bed ready to see what was waiting for them this time. "Mother..." They whispered when they opened the door.

_~Old Home~_

The child marked the wall. Toriel counted eleven slashes what could they be marking that for? They flipped the knife in their hand confidently, she prepared to attack, but the human was prepared for her strike. They slid to the left dodging her attack entirely. She tried again and against but each fire ball missed its mark, the child was dancing around them like they had seen all her moves before.

The child ushered for her to keep up the attacks so she did. Her eyes beamed, she was preparing a special attack. The queen clapped her hand together. "If you can still stand up to my special attack then...then...I have not the slightest idea what I will do." She feared that she would not have the strength to stop them, she put everything she had into her special attack.

A drag flickered and sparked to life out of Toriel's hands in the small space they had to fight in the creature filled the space entirely, there was no possible way for them to get past this. The room exploded, a cloud of smoke hung in the air. Toriel ripped through it. She could not find the child. "Where did they- gah!" Toriel dropped to the ground, a knife crammed its way into her shoulder blades.

The knife must have had a bleeding "effect" her HP was dropping quicker and quicker by the second, try as she might she could not get the child off. "Only a novice to magic would do this but I have no choice now." Toriel lite herself and the child on fire finally forcing the child off of herself. This child was unbelievably strong, and well trained from the looks of it what have they been teaching children on the surface?

"Now go back upstairs." She commanded. "If we try to compare our HP with one another I believe that you know it is fairly obvious who the clear winner is here." The child laughed. _Blah. Blag. Blah._ Five hp meant nothing to them now, it was all they needed to end this fight.

"Toriel..."They muttered. "You were a challenge for once." They began. "Thank you." Their head snapped up, their eyes shining with an unusual red tint. "But its time for you to remember who the real power is here!" Fire made arms reached out for the child, they pirouette flipped over the arms aiming to strike Toriel. They slashed at thin air. Their mother clamped down on their hand hoping to keep them from using their only means of attacking, but she was mistaken.

Igniting another fireball in their other hand, they reached for the humanoid goat's face, not having much time to react she blocked the attack creating a cloud of smoke all around them. The left arm of her dress was burned to cinders, her dress in tatters. Toriel was on the ground heaving and huffing. Her HP was near zero. The child towered over her triumphantly. They raised the knife.

A wild electric feeling ran through her body. Words echoed through their head. "Now I realize who I was protecting by keeping you here...not you, but everyone else...what did I do to make you hate me this much?" She wondered if she had really said those words before. The child's eyes were still glowing with that sickeningly evil red. The knife was raised above her head. There was nothing she could do now, her life was in their hands.

As she waited for the end, the route that her mind kept telling her she was going on, she could feel the breath of the child on her face. It never came, the slash she was expecting. Toriel opened her eyes, the kid had their hand out to her. _The child asked if Toriel wanted to come with them._ "What?" _She said that Asgore kept taking children's souls, if she really wanted to stop him she could come with them to do it herself._

Toriel thought for a moment, why had she not thought of this. It would be easy. Aside from Asgore she was the only true boss monster left in the underground. Her power rivaled, if not exceeded his own. All she had to do was come with the child and help them. As she touched the child's hand a wild electric feeling ran through her, a demented evil presence was around this child. "I-I'm sorry my child but I cannot. Please forgive me."

The child gripped the knife exceptionally hard, breaking the plastic casing around the hilt. Toriel could feel the life being drained out of her, was she really going to die here? Toriel felt the pain of death again, but again it never came. The child walked past her. _They told her that it was fine and that they would take care of themselves_. _Hopefully I won't die._ They finished slyly. With a final wave and smile they were gone.

"Be grateful for the life that I have given you mother." They opened up the door to the ruins and walked past the patch of grass where Flowey had always been. "Looks like you really are dead, or maybe you're trying to do something." They shrugged. "I could care less. Toriel may have been a disappointment but there are plenty of other monsters I can get to for my entertainment." The crunch of snow under their feet. "Goodbye ruins."

"I swear it gets colder every time." They could not help but feel that there was something else trained onto them, something keeping them from truly getting warm. They checked over their shoulder every so often, there was someone behind them, somewhere, where were they?

The bridge, I gulped, who ever had constructed this clearly needed some help with proper design, there's no way this could catch anyone. Maybe if they added in a mechanism that had it slowly clamp down on someone when it sensed that a being was walking through it would be pretty useful, however that won't ever happen. I stepped through, whatever I was sensing had to be gone.

A branch snapped. "What what was-" They fell and doubled over.

"what a neat little toy you've got here kid." They looked down to see that my knife they had hidden was exposed. The being snatched it from them and looked the human dead in the eyes. "now where did someone like you get one of these fancy things?" They let go throwing them to the other side of the bridge. That sinister glow in his left eye socket again, sans. He tossed my the knife from hand to hand, keeping his eyes on them the entire time. He pulled down his hood with the little bit of white fur on it and walked towards me, pulling up his white turtleneck as he did so. "come on kid cat got your tongue? where did you get one of these cool things?"

_~Judgement Hall~_

"turn around kid, don't make me go back on that promise that I made for you." They kept walking not heeding a single word. "welp, sorry old lady, this is why I never make promises." The person facing sans dashed towards him, missing every single on of their attacks. "all this while in slippers now imagine if I had some sneakers." sans grabbed the person from the other side of the room, tossing them into one of the castle walls, sending it all collapsing down on them.

The burst out from the rubble. sans sighed, flicking his wrist, bones rose from the ground, tripping them and knocking the knife out of their hands, dealing immense damage. Their vision blurry, they crawled towards their only solace, their only chance to win. Once their hands go close to their knife the skeleton stamped his foot onto their hand. "stupid kid." The hero snapped his finger blasters appearing in the air. "Any last words?"

"How are you so strong!? You stupid, worthless, skeletal trash bag! You think you can beat me! I'll come back! I'll fight you again, you'll never stop me! I-I'm going to take over the universe! I'm going to kill everyone!"

sans groaned. "kids like you...so what's your name by the way?"

"Chara!" They spat.

"Good." The blasters incinerated the body until nothing but ash was left.

_~Road to Snowdin~_

They could not speak. sans, sans, sans, the weakest enemy? In reality he was, he only had one hit point. It was his brain power that kept him alive, hell hath no fury like this guy. "I-I-I-"

"take a breath kid. you must not exercise much, i guess like me you're a real lazybones." Drum fill, where the hell did that some from.

"hm?" The skeleton shook his head. "Well...you don't have any LOVE or EXP so I guess your ok." He nodded, he threw the knife back to the child. Everyone needed something to protect themselves and after scanning the kdi with his eye at the moment he had nothing to worry about. He just had to do what he promised to the old woman, to keep looking after the kid.

sans smiled even wider. "Hi buddy I'm sans, sans the skeleton. so your name is Frisk? i heard you're a pretty nice person." He raised a finger, preventing me from speaking up like I wanted. " let's just say I heard some things. Nice to meetcha kid." The air turned light-hearted again. sans rubbed his chin, picking the human back up while he used his other hand. "hey kid you mind doing me a favor?"


End file.
